User blog:PokeMageTech/Suggestions to 4J (and mojang I guess)
Reinforced Door I think that they should add the ability to reinforce doors, and change the recipe to match PC & make them stackable. Also, tell mojang that if you get 3 doors from 6 planks, you should get 6 trapdoors from 6 planks, so that they give the same (relative) amount of doors/trapdoors. You should be able to reinforce a door by adding other stuff to it (you'd get 2 or 3 reinforced doors). They'd act EXCACTLY the same way, except that it will take them much longer to break them, be less annoying, and when they finally did break it, they'd be hurt rather a bit, and zombie villagers would be COMPLETELY unable to break them down, and would be cured quicker with them around. Also, if one got broken with a zombie villager near, it would start curing, and would act more like a villager (it would hide from its fellow zombies) so that it won't get killed by them the second it's cured. So maybe the recipe would be: iron door on top, normal door on the bottom (middle for both of those), iron bars on the bottom left and right, glass panes on sides, and a cacti in the middle. Also, maybe combine the cacti with a splash potion of insta health II and a splash potion of regen (extended), then use it. That'll make it damage the zombies from the insta-health, heal the villages, and give the villagers regen. Unfortunately, the reinforced door dropped will need to have atleast one of those 2 potions added to it again. You keep the glass bottles though. When it does break, the potions will only effect undead and non-hostile mobs. That way, it won't give creepers, endermen, or whatever those buffs. Golden carrot on a stick Golden carrot on a stick. What it is: du: a golden carrot on the stick instead of a normal one. It also has alot higher durability, has a lower % of dur fee for LTing it, and makes the pig accelerate quicker in the first place. Please add to this if you have any other ideas for this! Golden apples Have 3 tiers (lowest to highest): tier 1 is regen for 5 seconds (nuggets, cures zombie villagers, current gold apple), tier 2 is Regen II for 20 sec and absorption for however long (ingots, can only be eaten, PC current gold apple), and tier 3 is the god apple, including the absorption you'd get in PC. Axes "What about them?" I think that, on axes alone of course, having efficiency will give the same level of sharpness, and visa-versa, same with fortune/looting, since people sometimes like to use axes as weapons and it is annoying to get it up to sharp IV or V, especially when you can't combine enchantment books yet, and if you had a really sharp axe IRL, it would be better at wood-cutting than a dull one. Simpler Version of Reinforced Doors Put iron and doors/wood together in some way (maybe: A) 3 doors 2 iron doors3, B) 3 iron 3 planks1, C) 3 iron down the middle with 6 planks on sides 1, etc, or maybe even include logs in the recipe). They would have the blast resistance and unbreakability of iron doors, but the "can be opened by hand and by villagers" mechanic of normal doors, and can also add to the number of "houses" in a village. Rules You may add to this, but please be polite. Category:Blog posts